The Elder Scrolls: Arena
Arena is the first game in the Elder Scrolls series. Emperor Uriel Septim VII is imprisoned in another realm by Imperial Battlemage Mick Jager after fighting over the last peice of cheese cake saying "It's my cheese cake you ignorant slut, I wrote my name on it!". You alone are left to travel the vast continent of Tamriel in search of the legendary Staff of Awesome Shit that will allow you to rescue the true Emperor and restore mother fucking peace to the Empire like a crazy bitch. Although it was the first of the series and no one really liked it, Arena became a cult that spread in popularity through neckbeards, and it secured Bethesda's place in the FPS industry. Quest Informaion *'Main Quests' — The walkthrough for the Arena's Main Quest *'Random Quests' — A general walkthrough for all other quests in the game Character Information *'Attributes' — Information on character statistics, and how they affect gameplay *'Character Creation' — Everything you need to know when you make your own character *'Classes' — A page listing all the classes that you can choose from in Arena, and what benefits they offer *'Races' — A guide on the playable races of Arena, and what each specializes in Gameplay Information *'Artifacts' — A listing, with descriptions, of all sixteen in-game artifacts *'Controls' — A table of the various controls used to interact with the game *'Combat' — The semi-complete guide to fighting and staying alive in the Arena *'Buying and Selling Guide' — A guide to getting the most from your gold piece *'General Hints' — Hints relating to non-combat activities and general gameplay *'Glitches' — List of in-game glitches, along with means of circumventing them *'Items' — Directory of over eleven thousand items with location and price, divided by category *'The Known Spellbook' — All of the pre-made spells available for purchase from the Mages Guild *'Magic' — A guide on the use of magic in the world of Tamriel *'Magical Effects' — A list of all the magical effects available for spellcrafting in the game *'Magic Items' — A list of all items with magic effects World Information *'Maps' — Maps of Tamriel and the provinces as seen in Arena *'Monsters' — Complete bestiary with description, picture, and combat strategies *'Places' — A listing of places in the Arena *'Services' — The services you can get in the Arena Technical Info *'Running Under DOSBox' — A detailed guide to playing Arena on DOSBox under a modern operating system, including OS X, Linux, and Windows 2000/XP/Vista *'Running Under Windows' — A detailed guide to playing Arena on Windows 95/98 operating systems *'Running Under Windows XP' — A guide to playing Arena on Windows XP operating systems without DOSBox *'Unoffical FAQ' — The unofficial Arena FAQ which attempts to answer the most commonly asked questions new players have *'Offical FAQ' — Bethesda's official FAQ from their support website Downloads *'Files' — Arena full game, patches, utilities and other related files of a wide variety *'Save Games' — Save game files made available for download and use External Links *'The Elder Scrolls 10th Anniversary Article' — A retrospective concerning Arena by its developers *'Area Manual' — An online edition of the official Arena in-box manual *'Codex Scientia Review '— Review of the official Arena guide